As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use, such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. For example, an information handling system may be a tablet computer or mobile device (e.g., personal digital assistant (PDA) or smart phone) configured to transmit data on a wireless communications network. Information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As discussed above, an information handling system may be a mobile device, such as a mobile phone configured to transmit data on a wireless communications network. When a user places a call on a mobile device, an Initial Address Message (IAM) may be generated by a mobile switching center associated with the mobile device placing the call and transmitted from the mobile switching center through each base station and/or switch needed to complete the path between the mobile device placing the call and the mobile device receiving the call. An IAM may include, among other information, the phone number of the mobile device from which the call originated, which may be displayed by the recipient mobile device when the call is received. This information may enable the user of the recipient mobile device to identify the caller before answering a call and thus determine whether to answer the call based on the identity of the caller.